Tony and Michelle: Love
by twentyfourrocks
Summary: Picks up right after their story ends in the season 3: season finale- please rr :) ch. 19 up!
1. Even in Prison

Disclaimer: 24 is not mine.

IMPORTANT: this story takes place right after Tony walks out of the room after kissing Michelle. The couple of events that happen after like Chase's hand needs to be ignored. In my story, the virus is secured, chase, both hands, and jack are on their way back to CTU and there is no longer a threat.

Tony was leaving CTU like a criminal, escorted by guards just to be put into handcuffs

and shoved into a car. I felt my knees start to collapse under me, and slowly sank onto the floor

against the wall, staring after my husband, not able to vanish the look of love he gave me before

he walked out that door from my eyes. I sat on the floor, the wall the only thing holding me up,

and for the first time that day, really, cried. I couldn't breath, I felt like my life was shattering all

around me. What was I going to do? Hammonds wasn't going to let me see Tony. Was I

supposed to go home to an empty house, get into our bed, and wake up in the morning knowing

that instead of being wrapped in my arms my husband was in a cold jail cell by himself? At this I

started crying harder. I couldn't imagine how much this was killing him. This was all my fault.

Tony was going to jail because he loved me. My cell phone rang. I ignored it. There was only

one person in the world that I could talk to right now that would make me feel better. And there

was no way that it was him calling. The phone stopped ringing. I wiped a tear from my face, but

it was no use. There was a flood coming and many more filled that one tear's place. I missed

Tony already. I wanted him to walk through the door and come hold me. I wanted to stay in his

arms and refuse to let go. I would prefer to go to jail with him then to not see him every day, not

be able to kiss him every day, not be able to comfort him or have him comfort me through this

nightmare. I felt as though somebody was stabbing me over and over again through the heart;

each thought making a deeper wound. I thought of his smile, even when he knew he was going

to jail he could still smile at me, still convince me that he was sure of his decision, make me see

that all he cared about was that I was alive. I thought of his kiss, the way he had grabbed me

and finally pulled me close after we had both been so far away, so close to death, for so long.

My sobs grew softer. I could feel the tears silently making their way down my face.

"Michelle?" I heard softly. "Michelle, are you in-" 

Kim came in and saw me slumped against the wall on the floor. I usually composed myself

pretty well at CTU; I think this was the first time she had ever seen me show weakness, the first

time she had ever seen me cry.

"Oh Michelle," she said softly, kneeling beside me.

I tried to wipe my tears away, to compose myself, but all I did was wipe away what was

already there. I couldn't stop the flow that continued down my wet face.

"Is there anything I can do?" she said, her voice full of concern.

"No," I said, barely opening my mouth, "there's nothing you can do. My husband is going to jail,

and I just have to except that."

As I said this my voice cracked. I tried to be strong, but I knew I would never be able to except

this. I would not give up on this, on him. I would fight until I had him back, and until then I

would make sure he knew that I would be there, loving him until they day that I die.

"Oh Michelle," she said again.

I could tell she was really worried. I looked foreword, her sitting beside me.

"I can't give up on him, Kim. I won't. Nobody around here realizes it. They never see us. We try

to keep our relationship out of the office. But, we're practically newlyweds. I'm in love with him,

and I can't bare to think about living without him."

She looked over at me. I wasn't even embarrassed. I hardly ever talked about our relationship

with people from CTU. Tony and I had wanted it to be ours. But there was no point in keeping

it out now. The fact of the matter was that my relationship with Tony had been the very cause of

him being in prison, and our jobs had a direct effect on that.

"Michelle, you won't have to. He's not a traitor. Hammonds knows it, everybody at CTU knows it, and whoever he goes up against will know it too."

I looked down. I knew she was right, but I couldn't believe it. Tony had told me he thought he

was going to jail.

"What's killing me more than anything," I said, my voice cracking slightly, "Is that Tony thinks he

is going to jail. What's even worse, is that he seems almost OK with it. He did this to keep me

alive, and it's almost like he's wiling to go to jail, as long as he knows that I am alive and OK.

What was it that he said, 'You're alive. I can live with that thought, even in prison.' Even in

prison. If he lives with it in prison, I would rather live with him there. I can't go home to our

house, get into our bed, and wake up to the picture of us at our wedding on the dresser. It's bad

enough when we both work all day, are around each other all day, pretend almost like we're not

married most of the time, but to not at least see him every single day, it would kill me."

"Chelle?"

I looked up. Kim was sitting beside me and tears were still rolling down my cheeks. But for one

second, my crying stopped, the tears only ran down my face silently, and Kim stood up and

backed away with a softened expression. It was Tony, there in the doorway, looking down at

me with two guards, handcuffed and a tear running down his perfect face.


	2. Don't even try me, Brad

CH.2  
I had only seen Tony cry a few times. Nobody at CTU had ever seen him cry. The sight made more tears trickle down my face.

"Tony. I thought," I gulped down the wave of fresh tears threatening to attack, "I thought you were gone."

He looked at me, trying to walk towards me but having the guards restrain him. I flinched.

"Baby I couldn't leave you like that. I was lucky. Just as I was leaving, asking them to let me come back, Jack walked in. He's fighting with Hammonds right now."

I looked up at him. Public displays of affection weren't Tony's kind of thing. But his eyes said it all. Nobody looking at him at this moment could have been mistaken. There was nothing but love and adoration in them. His face was no longer tense. This was the Tony I saw at home, not the head of CTU. Anybody could see the change. His face softened, and his eyes filled with the expression he only got when he looked at me, when we were home together. I could tell he no longer cared about keeping our love out of the office, as the two had become so intertwined over the last 24 hours. I stood up and composed myself best I could. I walked over to Tony, but the guards stopped before I could get close enough to touch him. One furious look from me made them back off. I walked right up to him, right to where I liked to be, so that our noses where an inch apart.

"Sweetheart, what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know, baby, I just don't know."

He brought his hand to my face, placing his fingers on my neck and his thumb on my cheek. I felt cold metal touch my neck as his handcuff rested there, and I tear dribbled down my still damp face.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked him, very aware that there was really not much to be done.

"Call a lawyer."

"I can do that," I said softly, touching my forehead to his.

"That's enough, Almeida," came Hammonds's voice walking through the door.

The guards grabbed Tony and started leading him away from me again. I wondered how many times they would lead him away from me today until finally realizing they weren't going to be able to keep him from me. He looked at me with one last glance and then was escorted out the door. I became aware that tears were silently streaming down my face. I hadn't noticed them before. I put my hand to my face and felt hot drops fall onto my fingers. I looked at Kim. She looked so disappointed, so sad for us. I looked at Hammonds, whose expression was blank, satisfied that he was sending Tony to jail. I couldn't let him leave, not without me. They would let me go with him or I would follow in our car, but I couldn't stay here. There was no reason for me to be here right now, and a million for me to be with my husband.

"Tony," I said, walking after him swiftly.

Brad grabbed me by the arm to stop me. I turned and gave him the most disgusted look I could muster.

"Don't even try me, Brad," I said between clenched teeth.

He released his grip and I continued to the main floor by the bullpen, Kim on my heels and Brad right behind her.


	3. That's my girl

  
  
I continued at a swift pace until I had caught up to Tony. I couldn't let him leave, I just couldn't. If they took him to jail, it would be real, and I wasn't ready to let him face this by himself. Tony looked back over his shoulder and saw me coming towards him. He stopped. The guards looked around, wondering what had made him stop and saw me coming towards them. They took a step away from Tony, not wanting to get in my way. I think if they had tried to keep me away from him I would have beat the living crap out of both of them, so it really was better for all of us for them just to give me access to my husband. I came right up to him, ignoring the stares of my fellow workers. They weren't accusatory, more interested, wondering. I stopped when I was right up against him, gently pulling on his shirt so that he was close to me. 

"I'm sorry," he said, resting his forehead on mine.

"Don't baby. Don't be sorry," I said quietly.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he said, and then whispered softly in my ear, "because if I had a chance to do it again, I would do the same thing."

He had whispered but most people could hear him anyway. CTU had fallen almost silent. Most people were curiously glancing in our direction. Kim stood with Chase and her Dad, along with Brad who had followed me into the bullpen, and Adam and Chloe were over at the desks. But I didn't see them right then. My concentration was being absorbed only by the man in front of me. I felt a tear run down the side of my face. How was I going to live without this man? How? I put my arm on the good side of his neck as he played with the bottom of my shirt with his hands, still handcuffed together.

"I love you," I said, resting my forehead back onto his.

"I love you too baby," he said.

Right as we were about to kiss, Brad decided to jump in.

"That's enough," he said again. "

Fine," I said without taking my eyes off Tony's face, "then let me go with him."

"Let you, what?"

"Let me go with him," I repeated. "I don't need to be here, and as you are planning to take my husband away from me because he did what any loving husband would do then there is no reason I shouldn't get to be with him for awhile before I can only see him during visiting hours," I said cynically.

Brad could hear the disgust in my voice. He looked taken aback, as did many of my coworkers as I had just told off their boss's boss. I didn't take my eyes off Tony who smiled when I had finished and whispered to me,

"That's my girl."

"Well, you can't go with him. He is a prisoner and no special treatment will be taken because he is a former agent." I glanced at Brad, fire in my eyes.

But then Tony started whispering to me.

"Baby I'm so sorry that this is happening to you. I only ever wanted us to be together, and if there was some way I could go back in time, I would be more careful with you, not let you get kidnapped in the first place. But I can't. And that's fine. I would much rather be spending my time at home with you but prison is a fine price to pay for you to be alive. I love you, and that thought will comfort me through the days that follow."

By this time I was a complete mess. There was so much sincerity in his voice, love in his eyes, and suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to kiss him, to be with him, to spend every moment with him. I couldn't bare even the thought of being apart. "

How can you be sorry this is happening to me?" I managed to gasp out, "It's happening to you."

What I was saying didn't make any sense, but he understood me.

"We'll get through this," he said firmly, placing his hand on my face so that again a felt steal touch my neck.

"Enough," Brad said, "you've had plenty of time, get moving."

"Brad," Jack said suddenly, "If you don't let Tony go home with Michelle, even if its just temporary. Station guards around the house, set a trial date, whatever. But if you don't let the director of CTU go home with his wife after a 24 hour day to get some rest, then you can expect my resignation.

Brad barked a laugh.

"And mine," said Chase.

"Me too," chimed in Kim, glaring at Brad.

Adam stood up and said, "Mine as well."

Chloe stood up, and slowly all the other people around the desks stood up, giving their resignations as a protest. Brad simply stared. It seemed he could not believe his eyes. I was filled with so much appreciation at how loyal everybody was.

"Come on, Brad, you can't afford to lose all of us," Jack said, "Let the man kiss his wife."

There was a pause while everybody looked at Brad, waiting for his decision. I was truly touched by Jack's speech, and was silently praying for him to let it be okay. Tony, standing a few feet from me was biting his lip. Slowly, Brad took the key for the handcuffs from the guard. He considered for a second, looking around at all the standing agents, then he slowly, deliberately, placed it in Jack's outstretched hand. My heart leaped as I was filled with an overwhelming joy. Jack went behind Tony, the guards backing away, and released one hand from the handcuffs.


	4. Let's go home

CH. 4  
The moment that his hands separated, the handcuffs still dangling from his left hand, Tony lunged forward grabbing me, wrapping me in his arms, and pressing his lips onto mine. It was our first kiss in front of people from CTU, as we had always tried to keep our relationship private. I kissed him back, putting my hand on the good side of his neck and my other hand on his face. He reached up, putting his hand on my neck so that his thumb was stroking my face, keeping his other hand on my back, pulling me closer. I opened my mouth to him, and he kissed me hard. It felt so good to have his lips back on mine, to feel his hand on my face, to feel him rapped around me. I pulled back my mouth but kept my hands son him, resting my forehead. He let out a sigh of relief and turned his cheek to feel my skin on his face, then placing his forehead on mine again. He stroked my hair, wrapping my curls in his fingers.

I looked around for the first time and Tony looked with me, his arms still protectively around me. Everybody was staring at us. Most people had never seen us as a couple, but had seen us merely professionally, knowing we were together but never seeing it. Hardly anyone had ever seen us be physical, maybe talk or worry, once or twice a hug, seen us leave together, but had never seen us be close, and certainly never seen us kiss. Everyone was smiling looking at us, except Brad and the couple people like guards who weren't happy I was getting to go home. Tony's cheek was pressed up against me, and we both refused to let go. He grinned slightly at everybody's expressions, slightly embarrassed, and then turned his head to face me with a small laugh. I smiled at him. 

"Let's go home," he said, kissing me on the forehead.

I smiled at him and said mischievously,

"I just bought more rum."

Rum was one of Tony's favorite drinks. He grinned at me. Everybody was still looking at us, but I was so lost in his smile, it had been gone for so long in worry, that I hardly noticed.

"Nice," he said, "Let's get plastered."

"Sounds good," I said with a small laugh, unable to take my eyes off him.

"You will be driven home. You are not to leave without an escort and only if absolutely necessary. Guards will be stationed around your house to make there is no violations. Understand?"

Brad said. I looked at Tony.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks Brad, you know, even though you would rather see my ass in prison."

I smiled at that.

"Yeah," said Brad.

"Guards," I whispered quietly in Tony's ear so that nobody else could here, pulling him back to me by his shirt, "We're going to have to remember to close the blinds."

Tony laughed slightly at this. I knew nobody else could hear what I said so I was fine letting Tony know this now. He put his arm around me.

"Jack, would you mind taking my other handcuff off?" Tony asked nodding at the handcuffs still dangling from his left hand.

"Sure Tony," Jack said, "And I'm glad this worked out for now."

"Yeah, thanks Jack." Tony said, Jack opening the handcuffs,

Tony's arm still around my waist, keeping me close to him.

"I know I'm not off for good, but just, I really can't thank you enough."

"No need to thank me, Tony. You don't belong in handcuffs," he said, pulling them off Tony's arm.

"Baby, I'm going to get my jacket," I said to Tony, turning to look at me, my hand on his shoulder, and kissing him quickly on the good side of the neck.

I could feel his eyes follow me as I went hardly 20 yards from him, grabbing my jacket and purse. I smiled at Adam and Chloe, who were leaning on their desks, still watching. They smiled back. I walked back over to Tony who had been thanking Jack again and slipped my hand in his. I felt his strong fingers intertwine themselves in mine.

"Let's go," he said, eyes sparking.

He was glowing. Again I found myself lost in his face, his grin, his gorgeous eyes. I was overcome with happiness at the thought of going home with him, at the thought that, as of now, he wasn't going to jail. I pushed my worries to the back of my head, about Tony still being up for trial, all our problems, and just appreciated the fact that I was with him, in his arms, not being told that I couldn't embrace my husband.

"I love you," I mouthed at him.

"I love you," he mouthed back at me.

We began to slowly walk out of CTU. He claimed back his hand and instead drew me closer to him, putting his arm around me, his eyes never leaving my face. I glanced at Kim and Chase and smiled. They smiled back. Chase was holding Kim's hand, and she looked so happy. I was really happy for them; they were kinda like me and Tony when we were in the beginning of our relationship. Except of course, I didn't know if they were quite as bad as us. When we started dating, we went through a period where we could literally never keep our hands off of each other. We were still like that at home, but at the beginning we were like that everywhere. At least we could control ourselves. Even though now was not one of those times. I wouldn't have taken my hands off of him for the world. I glanced at Jack and gave him a quick grin and little nod. He smiled back. I looked up at Tony, and cuddled into his side. I glanced over at Brad to see him not looking very happy, but I didn't care. I held onto Tony and walked away from work, to the car with the guards, and into the car, entwined in my husband's arms at last.

More coming! Please Review so I can know whether to continue posting them here. :)


	5. Blinds

CH. 5

Tony and I sat in the back of the car as we were driven to our house. The car ride was uneventful, except for Tony nibbling on my ear which was thoroughly appreciated. I loved having him close to me. I giggled and Tony smiled into my neck. It was great to see our house after this long day. Tony and I got out of the car and the agents stationed themselves around our house. Agent Thomas, who was in charge, vigorously apologized for having to do this. We knew most of the agents there. Tony had worked with them for years and I knew them all. They all felt awful for having to invade our privacy like this. Tony told them not to worry. He had his arm around me and let it slide down my arm so that he was holding my hand tightly. I felt so good with him; I couldn't wait to get into the house so that I could be close to him. I grabbed my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door. Tony followed me in, still holding my hand tightly, refusing to let go. He closed the door and I turned around and locked it. I dropped my keys and purse on the table and turned around to face Tony. He was staring at me, his eyes unmoving. There was so much love in them, and I felt myself start to melt. He pushed me against the door, pressing himself up against me and placing his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, careful not to hurt his wound, and pulled him closer to me. He moved his hands so that one was on my back and the other was slowly slipping my jacket off my shoulder.

"Tony," I gasped.

"Yeah, I know. Blinds," he said, reading my mind.

He pulled back, and we both took off our jackets. We walked into the kitchen and Tony reached up into the cabinet, grabbing the new bottle of rum. I got two glasses from the cabinet and Tony poured us both drinks. I took a swig and Tony devoured his in one sip. I hopped onto the island counter in the middle of our kitchen, and Tony did the same, pouring himself another drink. He slid his hand over to mine, and I leaned my head onto his shoulder.  
  
"I'm tired," I said.

"It's definitely been a long day, hasn't it?" he said, looking at me.

"Yes it has."

I reached down to slip off my shoes. My feet were killing me. I was wearing three inch heels and I felt like my feet were going to be permanently stuck in the position they were in those shoes. Tony looked at my feet and smiled, looking at me.

"I told you not to wear those shoes," he said jokingly, filling up my now empty glass with rum.

I smiled. I knew he was going to tease me forever if I complained.

"My feet are fine," I said.

He looked at me, eyebrows raised and I laughed.

"Scoot over," he said, making room for me to put my feet up.

I backed up and put my feet in his lap. He began to massage them and I closed my eyes, groaning slightly at how good it felt. I closed my eyes but could still feel his eyes on my face.

"Let's go to bed," I said, opening my eyes.

"Okay," he said, hopping off the counter and waiting for me to get down.

I got down from the counter and he put his arm around me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, tired. We got into our bedroom, and Tony closed the curtains and shut the door. He went into the bathroom and I sat at the end of the bed, taking the clip out of my hair. Tony came back into the bedroom, shirt and shoes off. Even in my tiredness I couldn't help but be attracted to him, especially when he wasn't fully clothed. I looked up at him, drained and exhausted. He came over to me and knelt down so that he could look up at me. He let his forehead touch my knees as he laid his head into my lap. He was so tired. I ran my hand in his hair and the other on his naked back. He looked up at me and sat up. We stared at each other, exhaustion finally taking over, and he leaned forward and kissed me. It was soft. I put my arm on his shoulder so that my hand was on the back of his neck. He leaned forward on top of me, and we moved back onto the bed, his body still covering mine.

so, i hope you enjoy!

please give me feedback... it is much appreciated. The next part should be up soon. :)


	6. I feel Better

CH. 6

He began unbuttoning my shirt, fiddling with the buttons. I pulled at his belt and he pulled back, giving me more room to pull it off. I got his belt off and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off of him, his head buried in my neck. He was down to his boxers and he took control. He got my shirt completely off, next unbuttoning my slacks and pulling them off me. He crept back up to the top of the bed, where my head was on the pillow, and climbed on top of me completely. He kissed me sweetly, running his hands over my face, neck, and shoulders. In seconds our remaining clothing was gone and we were making love, my hands roaming on his back. Tony's lips retreated from my mouth and made there way to my neck. He collapsed next to me, worn out, and got under the covers, pulling me into bed with him. His chest was heaving, and I crawled on top of him. I looked down at him. The covers went above our heads, and all we could see was sheets and each other, our bedroom being blocked by the soft cotton. I leaned down and kissed him lightly, pulling back to look at him, running my hand through his hair and touching his face.

"I feel better," he said, smiling at me.

"Me too," I said, kissing him again.

I pulled back to look at him, but Tony reached up to pull my face back down to his. He pulled at my bottom lip, opening my mouth, and kissed me passionately. I climbed back on top of him, and he continued to kiss me. We made love again, Tony's hands wandering up and down my back, into my hair and onto my face. I loved the way his hands felt on my face. I could barely breathe. Tony was breathing hard too. I let myself close my eyes, resting my forehead on his as I rolled off him. He sighed in a satisfied way, wrapping me in his arms, my eyes open staring into his. We kissed softly. It was soft and quick, but perfect. I was so happy to be close to him, with him again.

What do you think?

Please tell me! review! Thanks! :)


	7. Well, we better warm you up then

Please read and review :)

CH. 7

I fell asleep that night, entwined in the arms of my husband. I was so happy. I woke up feeling his warm skin against mine and grinned into the pillow. Three years and he could still make me blush. His arms were around me and his face was in my neck.

"Hello," he whispered

"Hello," I said, turning to him and placing my lips briefly on his.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I said rolling completely onto my other side so that I was facing him, "But first."

I rolled on top of him, and he smiled up at me. I stroked his hair, running a hand over his face.

"I'm fine with this for breakfast," he said.

I laughed. I leaned down and kissed him. The sheet fell off my back.

"Ooh, it's cold in here," I said, pulling back slightly.

"Well, we better warm you up then," Tony said with a small smile, rolling himself on top of me.

I gave a small scream, surprised at him rolling me over. I giggled and he laughed at my reaction. Still grinning, Tony kissed me. We were both in a really playful mood, and he took pleasure in brushing his lips against mine, reaching down to my stomach, tickling my most ticklish spot. I squirmed and he laughed, continuing torturing me. I climbed on top of him.

"Hey not fair," he laughed "You're using sex to distract me. That's not fair at all. You know it's my weakness."

"Yes I do," I said, smiling at him and hitting him with a pillow.

"Hey," he said, putting his hands up to block the pillow even though he had a huge grin on his face.

"Come here," he said jumping on top of me and pinning me beneath him.

I giggled. He leaned down and kissed me and then buried his head over my shoulder, nibbling on my ear.

"Oh, Tony," I said still laughing, "You know that's my weak spot."

"That's the point," he said, chuckling at me, finally pulling back and kissing me passionately.

Once again I rolled him over and climbed onto him. I nibbled on his lower lip and kissed his chest. He laid back, a smile on his face. I jumped up and rolled out of bed.

"What?" he said, looking at me grinning.

"We'll come back," I promised, raising my eyebrows at him slightly, "But right now I'm starving."

Tony got out of bed and pulled some boxers on, still looking at me, grinning at my lack of clothing. I grabbed his white button up shirt and put it on.

"Wait a second," he said, "I'm going to close the blinds in the house as there are still guards around."

"All right," I said, smiling at him.

He walked out and I went to his drawer and pulled out some boxers and put them on. I knew it turned him on when I wore his clothes and I was in the mood to torture him back after he tickled me. I walked out into the house.

"Chelle, I haven't finished with the blinds," he said worryingly and hastily trying to close the curtains.

"Baby it's okay, I put some of your boxers on. I'm good," I said, walking up to him in the still blind less kitchen and kissing him.

I pulled back, but he pulled my face back and kissed me more.

"Let's make some breakfast," I said, "Or better yet, you should probably make the breakfast."

"Yeah," he said.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I couldn't believe how much I loved him.

So there it is. Chapter 8 will be up shoryly as in this story my chapters are quite short.

Enjoy and please Review!!! :)

Thanx for reading! :)


	8. Waffles are done

Tony began making breakfast.

"We should let the guys come in for some coffee. They must be freezing," I said, glancing outside to where there were guards stationed around our house.

"Sounds good," Tony said, grinning at me, "But I should make the coffee."

"I'm not that bad of a cook," I said, smiling at him.

"Uh, are you sure we want to go there," he said looking at me.

"Hey," I said, coming over and hitting him.

He spun around and put his arms around me. He then put his hand on my stomach and started tickling me. I screamed a little, squirming, and he continued to attack, a wide grin on his face. We were both laughing as Tony managed to drag me to the floor.

"Okay, okay, I surrender," I laughed out, "You can have anything you want, just stop tickling me!" I said, still laughing.

"Anything?" he said, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Well, perhaps," I said with a slight grin, pushing him off me and standing up to check on the waffles.

"You're evil," he said, still propped up on the floor.

"Well, tough. I'm afraid you're stuck with me," I said, bending down at the waist to look it him like he was a little kid.

"Good," he said, grabbing me and kissing me.

I pulled him off the ground and he continued to kiss me. Right then, the coffee pot began to beep, signaling it was time to poor. My arms still around Tony's neck, I pulled back, resting my forehead against his chest, defeated. Tony went over to the coffee pot and began to get mugs out.

"Hey you boys want some coffee," I said, popping my head out our sliding glass door.

Ray Thomas was the closest to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that would be great Michelle," he said.

"Guys, come get some coffee," he said into the radio.

I motioned the four agents into the house. Tony had put some flannel pants on over his boxers.

"Hey guys," Tony said.

"Here's the coffee," I said, motioning to the mugs.

"Don't worry," Tony said, sneering at me, "Michelle didn't make it."

"Shut up Tony," I said, hitting him.

"Trust me. It would have tasted like mud had she made it," he said to the guys, laughing at my reaction.

"You'll have to ignore Tony," I said, "He's mentally deranged."

Tony glared at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh, nice. Thanks. It was pretty cold out there," Dan said.

"No problem. You guys can sit in our living room if you want. That way if I come out and try to make a run for it you can still stop me and you can be warm."

"Thanks Tony," said Sam, "And again, we're really sorry we have to invade your privacy like this."

"No problem at all," I said, "Tony was just saying how he appreciated it because it means we never leave the privacy of our bedroom."

Tony gaped at me. I tried to conceal a smile, knowing I had got him. He stood there staring at me for a second, all four of the men trying hard to conceal their laughter at Tony's expression.

"Waffles are done," I said, walking over and turning off the stove.


	9. What do you say we start early

Thanks for all the reviews.... they have been really supportive. :)

I took the waffles off the stove and started putting them onto plates. Tony seemed to snap out of it, and he smiled, walking over to the fridge to get syrup. The guards were standing in our kitchen, sipping their coffee.

"You guys can sit," I said, laughing at the fact they were still standing there awkwardly, even though a few of them had been to our house before.

"Thanks," said Sam.

The four of them went and sat at our table hardly a room's distance away. The kitchen counter and the breakfast room were only separated by a wine cabinet, but you could see to the breakfast room from the kitchen and talk to the people there.

"Michelle I can't believe you," Tony said, now that the guards weren't standing right there.

He was trying to act like he was being serious, but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"What can't you believe?" I said, smiling to myself as I got the sugar out of the cabinet.

"You, talking about our sex life."

He sounded really amused but was trying so hard to sound serious which was adorable, so I kept playing along.

"Baby that could have been interpreted in a couple different ways."

I smiled a little at this, knowing very well that it was pretty clear what I had meant.

"Besides Tony, it's not like when we were dating. We're married; we're allowed to have sex."

He gaped at me again.

"Oh, you look cute when you're defeated," I said, patting his face and walking by him.

"She completely owns you, Tony," said Ray jokingly.

"No she doesn't," he said, trying and failing to sound serious.

"Yes I do baby," I said in a kidding way, "But it works out for you well, doesn't it?"

Tony laughed at me.

"I won't disagree with that."

He kissed me quickly before bringing our plates to the table.

"Baby can you bring my coffee?" he said.

"Got it," I said, sitting next to him.

"Thanks," he said kissing me again.

"You know, suddenly I'm very aware that I'm wearing your clothes. Excuse me for a second," I said to the guys.

I got up and went into my and Tony's bedroom and closed the door. I sat on the bed and leaned back onto it for a second. Then I sat up and went over to my drawer. I pulled out sweatpants and a t-shirt, along with a bra and underwear. I could hear the guys laughing and moved faster. Once I had gotten dressed, I went into the bathroom to see what I looked like. My hair was a mess. I grabbed the clip on the ground from yesterday and pulled my hair back. I went back into the breakfast room and sat back down.

"Sorry," I said.

"That's okay baby, we were just talking about you."

"About me," I said with a laugh, "What about me? Surely all good?"

"Of course," he said in a mock serious voice.

"They better be," I said with a pretend evil glare in his direction, "As I'm sure as the boss they would love to hear some of your most embarrassing stories."

"Hell yeah," said Ray.

"What you got?" asked Sam, looking amused.

"Oh I have plenty," I said, eyeing Tony.

"I'm sorry, Michelle has temporarily gone mute," Tony said, pressing his hand over my mouth jokingly.

I hit him, but he kept his hand there, grinning widely. I stuck my tongue out and poked his hand.

"Ugh," he said jokingly, pulling his hand back and wiping it on me.

"What do you say we start early," I said, walking over to the fridge, pulling out a six pack of beer and the rum from last night.

"Are you kidding?" asked Dan.

"No she's not," said Tony, "This is one of Michelle's attributes not seen in the office. She likes getting pissed drunk."

I smiled at this, bringing the drinks over to the table.

"Look whose talking, Tony."

"Fair point," he said, taking a beer.

"You guys want one?" I asked.

They looked at each other and then took a beer each. I stood up to get glasses, but Tony pulled me back down and stood up.

"I'll get glasses," he said.

"Get coke too," I said.

Tony came back with the glasses and coke, along with lime for me, as he knew I would want it in my beer.

"So, do you guys do this often," Alan asked.

"Only after a day from hell, like yesterday," Tony said.

I grunted a laugh and they all looked at me, all four guards smirking.

"No, Tony's wrong. We definitely drink more than that," I said with a laugh, "But he's right. We never drink in the morning unless it's after a truly crappy day."

I smiled at him. He started to poor out coke.

"Are you guys going to want rum?" he asked.

"Aw, we better not," said Ray.

"Your loss," Tony said, pouring me a glass.

He added rum next, splashing more into our glasses than we usually drank. I took a swig of my beer. Tony handed me my next drink, and I took a small sip to test it.

"Mmmm," I said, closing my eyes, "Now that hit the spot."

I opened my eyes and took a bigger sip, Tony not taking his eyes off of me. I smiled at him.


	10. Wow I'm drunk

We sat with the guys for a while, talking and laughing.

"Wow I'm drunk," I said, giggling.

"Yeah me too," said Tony.

The guys looked at us laughing. As they were technically working at the moment they couldn't get completely wasted with us, but they each had a beer or two. As for Tony and I, he had had two beers and four glasses of rum. I had gone for one beer and four glasses of rum and was starting to slosh more into my glass. We were both completely wasted and were having a great time. "

At least we didn't have tequila this time," I said to Tony.

"Last time we got drunk on tequila I had the worst ever hangover," I said to the guys.

"Yeah, I've gotten wasted off tequila," said Ben, "nasty stuff. And you're right; often you end up with a really crappy hangover."

"I think everyone has or should have gotten wasted off tequila at least once," said Tony, the alcohol beginning to talk for him.

I grabbed another beer and washed down my rum. Tony stood up and started to walk into the kitchen. He stumbled, and I laughed at him. All four men were cracking up.

"Tony, what are you doing?" I laughed.

"Trying to find vodka," he said.

"Baby, if we drink anymore we are both going to be miserable tomorrow," I said.

I walked over to him, but as I was about to reach him, a lost my balance and fell on the ground, laughing. Tony laughed and tried to pull me up but ended up on the floor with me. We laughed. We both sat with our legs out in front of us to the side of one another, hip to hip, facing each other. He leaned in and kissed me sweetly. The guys heard us stop laughing and looked around the counter to the kitchen and saw us kissing. They motioned to each other and moved into our living room to give us a moment of privacy. Tony had gone from being playful to gentle and sweet as the guys left. He put his hand gently on my face and his other hand on my lower back, slightly underneath my shirt. I was too drunk to care if anybody saw us on the kitchen floor making out, so I kissed him back and drew him closer to me. Suddenly he pulled back.

"Let's go," he said.

I stood up, and he wrapped his arms around me, intertwining his fingers in mine. Standing behind me, his hands still in mine, we walked out of the kitchen.

"You guys need anything?" Tony asked.

"No, thanks guys," said Sam.

"Feel free to turn on the TV or whatever," I said.

"Thanks," said Ray.

We moved down the hallway. I started to giggle as Tony began kissing my neck, and I turned around putting my finger over my lips. The guys could no longer see us, but they weren't so far that they wouldn't be able to hear us. He giggled playfully and pushed the door to our bedroom open behind me. I kicked the door closed behind me, and Tony immediately went for my lips. We kissed passionately. Tony pulled my shirt over my head and continued kissing me. He pushed me off balance and laid on top of me on our bed. I crept back, and he followed. We got under the covers and each took off the other's sweatpants. Tony ran his hand down my body, and I felt my body tense. He let his hand slide to my back where he gently undid the clasp to my bra. He slid the straps off my shoulders and kissed me. Soon clothes were completely gone and we were making love under the covers. We were giggling, and I flipped Tony, us both still completely hammered. I licked his forehead and laughed, collapsing on top of him. He pushed me over and giggled, running his forefinger down my stomach and back up to my mouth where he rested it on my lips. I kissed it, next licking it, then letting him slide it into my mouth. I sucked on his finger for a second and then pushed him onto his back, rolling on top of him. He looked up at me expectantly, and I kissed him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as I felt the sheet slip off my back. One of Tony's hands started to stroke my bare back and the other reached up to my face, pulling it closer to him. I kissed him hard, and he kissed me back. He rolled on top of me, not breaking the kiss, and we began to make love again. I felt his lips against my neck and breathed hard. He kissed me on the lips again before collapsing to the side of me. We lay in bed, facing each other, wrapped in each other's arms. Tony reached up and stroked my face, kissing my lips softly. He pulled the sheet up to our necks, covering us. He put one arm around me and placed his free hand on my neck, curling his fingers around the back of my neck and placing the palm of his hand and his thumb on my face. I put my arm around him and put the other on his neck. We held each other close and stared into each other's eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

Hope you enjoyed this!!!

more should be up reasonably soon as in this fic my chapters are pretty short

thanks for the reviews and if you feel inclined, keep them up!!! i like to know people are actually reading this! that way im not just waisting my time. thanx again! :)


	11. Drugs and Drinks

I woke up to the feel of Tony's lips on mine. It was dark outside, and I grinned, opening my face, looking into his eyes.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he said, smiling at me, then motioning to the door, "Jack's here."

I looked at the doorway, and Jack was standing in the doorway.

"My God Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked, making sure the sheet was fully covering me, although Tony had already made sure of that.

"Chase, Kim, Kate and I thought we'd come to see how you two were getting on. And by the looks of it your getting on fine," he said with a grin.

I blushed.

"Wait, Kate?" Tony asked, "I mean, her and Michelle are friends, but I thought you guys broke up or something?"

"Well, we had a good talk and we're gonna give it a try," Jack said, still grinning.

"That's great, Jack," I said, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed," I said with a mock evil grin at him for seeing us when we were in bed.

"Not at all," he said, grinning and closing the door.

I looked at Tony. We both cracked up laughing, and he kissed me swiftly before getting out of bed and pulling on his boxers. Tony put on a pair of jeans and a shirt that he knew I loved on him. I put on jeans and a T-shirt and did my hair. He put his arm around me, and we walked out the door of our bedroom.

"My God, I have the worse headache ever," I said to Tony in the hallway.

"Hangover," he said, "I'll get you some Advil when we get to the kitchen."

He kissed me on the side of my face.

"Hey guys!" said Kim.

"Hi," said Tony, looking around at our full kitchen and breakfast room.

Chase and Kim were on the counter stools, and Kate and Jack were leaning on the counter in between the kitchen and breakfast room, where some of the guards sat, the other ones in the kitchen grabbing beers Jack had brought over.

"What are you all doing here?" Tony asked.

"We thought we'd keep you company," said Chase.

"We figured that since you guys can't leave we'd come here to celebrate your freedom," Kim said.

"Freedom?" I said, Tony breaking his grip on my hand to go to the cabinet.

"Yup. The president called. You are officially pardoned; these guys will be gone, but we thought we'd let them join in on the celebration," Jack said, motioning to the guards.

I stood there in awe. Tony laughed and grabbed me, picking me up off the ground in his arms and spinning me around, kissing me. I laughed as he put me down and stared at him, our faces very close.

"Well, I'm glad it worked out," Jack said.

Tony and I just looked at him laughing.

"Beer?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, grabbing it from Chase.

He went into the cabinet and took out Advil, grabbing me a beer.

"Drugs and Drinks?" Kate asked, laughing, Jack coming over and putting his arm around her.

"Yeah. I have a really bad hangover," I sad, taking the Advil from Tony and swallowing it with the help of a beer.

Tony laughed at me, as did the guards.

"Yeah, you guys were pretty wasted," said Ray.

"I know," said Tony, glancing at me with a grin.

sorry... i know its a shory one but i had another part but decided to make it the next chapter as it fits better as different chapter, if that makes any sence. plus i can get this up faster, which is the main reason i split it up :)

so, the next part should be up shortly... enjoy :)


	12. I'm with Tony

We sat, talking and drinking our beers. We were really good at not showing our relationship in the office, but at home, it was so different. We always had our hands on each other when we were home, and today was no different. While talking, Tony had his hand in mine and stood behind me, his other hand on my waist, keeping his head close to mine and periodically laying his chin on my shoulder. I gripped his fingers in my hand and held it tight; we may be in the presence of people we worked with, but this was our house. The guards had to leave, so they said there goodbyes, we thanked them, and they left so that it was just the six of us.

"So what are you guys going to do, you know, now that you're both alive and not imprisoned?" Jack asked, smirking.

"I was thinking," Tony said looking at me, "That maybe you would let me take you to Paris?"

"Paris?" I said, turning in his arms to look at him, my heart pounding.

Tony knew that I had been wanting to go to Paris for forever.

"Are you serious?" I asked him, amazed.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at me, both arms around my waist.

"But you hate France. You don't like not being able to speak the language," I said, looking at Tony questioningly.

"Yeah, I do."

"But then, why," I struggled to find words, "I mean, if you mind going-"

"Not for you," he said, looking into my face, and softly running a finger across my cheek.

I ignored the fact that there were people around. I looked at him in absolute disbelief, beginning to smile, and then laugh. I put my hand on the back of his neck, grinning at him. I think he knew how happy I was because he smiled.

"I love you," I said laughing.

"I love you," he said, leaning in and kissing me.

I giggled in excitement and kissed him back.

"Paris?" I said, in between kisses.

"Yeah," he said, smiling, and continuing to kiss me in between words.

We were kissing, completely oblivious to the fact that people were around, until we heard Chase clear his throat. We ignored him and continued. Finally, Jack went to our sink and turned on the water, pointing the extendible hose faucet at us and spraying us. We broke apart, laughing, one of each of our hands entwined in the other's.

"Agh. What the hell, Jack?" Tony said, unable to control his laughter.

Chase gave Jack a high five, everybody in the room laughing.

"You guys know we _are_ in the room, right?" Jack said.

"I don't care," I said, a hop in my step and walking around Tony, then, in a playful voice, "I'm goin' to Paris."

I smiled at Tony.

"And clean up my kitchen," I said, throwing a towel at Jack.

"Uh, your kitchen?" Tony said, eyeing me with an evil grin on his face.

"Fine. Clean up Tony's kitchen, as I guess I can't call it mine if I never cook."

I smiled at Tony.

"Happy," I asked him, mocking an angry stare.

"Yes baby," he said, coming over to me and walking close to me so that I was in between the counter and him.

He grinned at me and rested his forehead on my shoulder quickly, next kissing the side of my face quickly and turning around, releasing me from my captivity. I was blushing a little now at Tony's amount of affection he was showing. Usually we acted like a couple outside the office when we were around people from CTU, but we hardly ever showed how much we were in love with each other. I walked around the counter and grabbed another beer, sitting on the stool next to Kate and Kim, Tony's eyes following me.

"You guys really are in love," Kim said, giggling at the obvious.

I blushed and looked down at the counter, smiling, then back at Tony.

"How is it that you guys manage to keep your relationship out of the office?" Kate asked, running her finger around the rim of her beer, distracted.

"They're actually not too bad at that," said Chase.

"No but really," said Kim, "I've always wondered that."

"I don't know," I said.

Tony walked over so that he was next to me.

"Don't you guys get mad at each other at the office, though?" asked Chase, referring to the times we had gone up against each other over national security.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter. We try not to bring work home and vise versa," said Tony.

"Do they act like this in the office?" Kate asked.

Tony had put an arm around my waist and the other was playing with my hair. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I held the hand on my waist.

"No," said Kim, looking at us.

"Hey, it's our house," said Tony.

"I'm with Tony," I said.


	13. Goodnight sweetie

We began talking about other things. It was really nice. I suddenly had the urge to get out.

"What do you say we get out of here, and go do something?" I said.

"Yeah," everybody said.

"Okay. Let's get our coats," Tony said.

I turned to him and pulled on his shirt, bringing him close to me.

"Sweetheart we should get a ride so that we can just take a cab back," I said.

"Why?"

"Because," I said, "I plan on getting pissed drunk and you're going to get pissed with me."

I smiled seductively at him. I was already feeling a little tipsy. He grinned at me. Kim and Chase got into Chase's SUV, and Tony and I climbed into the back of Jack's SUV, Kate in the front seat. When we got into the city, we went into a restaurant and all immediately ordered drinks. Tony ordered a steak, and I ordered a seafood salad. We talked until the food came. I could feel my stomach grumbling. We all dug into our food. It was delicious. Once we had all eaten some of our dinner, we slowed down and began to talk while eating. It was really nice. I was having a great time, and we were all laughing. Tony and I switched plates, and I tried his steak.

"Oh my God," I said, "this is amazing."

"Yeah, I want mine back before you eat it all," Tony said playfully, grabbing for his plate.

I moved it off the table out of his reach, putting my back to him.

"Hey."

"Yes," I said innocently, placing the plate back on the table.

I reached over to my plate, which was in front of Tony, and grabbed a prawn. He just looked at me as I slipped it in my mouth and bit down on it.

"Wow Tony, you must be completely drunk for that to work," I said, smiling at my ability to distract him, him staring at my lips.

"Stop groping at her man; she's your wife," Jack said, laughing at Tony's expression.

"I seem to have some catching up to do," I said, grabbing my glass and finishing the wine.

Tony reached up and pored more into my glass.

"See, now he's just trying to get me drunk," I said laughing.

"Good idea," Jack said, glancing at Kate and filling up her glass.

Chase and Kim looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They must have been completely cracking up at seeing the four of us talking like that, not to mention drunk, as they started to laugh. We continued dinner, laughing and having fun. By the time I had finished my meal I was missing my mouth with the fork, then laying it on the plate laughing, I was so pissed. Tony was completely hammered too, as were Kate and Jack. We had gone through two bottles of wine, not to mention occasional shots. Kim was tipsy, but Chase seemed okay. We could all barely contain our laughter, as we kept on making stupid mistakes. It really was hilarious. Kate made to grab her drink but accidentally knocked over the salt instead. Tony kept sipping his wine but missed and had a tiny bit come down his lip. We all laughed, and I wiped it with my thumb, sucking the alcohol off it before wiping my finger on my napkin. When we went to stand up, Tony and I had to help each other out of our chairs. Kate stumbled and Jack grabbed her, laughing. Kim sent Jack and Kate home in a cab and then offered to drive us home so we got into the back of Chase's big SUV. As we were both completely smashed, I put my hand on Tony's knee in the back of the car. He grinned at me and put his arm behind me, against the car seat. As we drove, he slowly started slipping his hand up the back of my shirt, unnoticed by anybody but me. Our foreheads were together, and we were giggling. Kim and Chase were in the front seat, holding hands as Chase drove. At the stoplight, Chase looked around and smirked at Kim. We were laughing, very close together. Chase pulled up to our house. Tony slid out the door, pulling me with him.

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks!" said Tony, enthusiastically.

"No problem," said Chase.

"We'll wait to make sure you get in okay," said Kim, smiling.

Halfway to the short walk to our front door I tripped in my heels, and Tony pulled me up. We laughed and continued to the front door. Tony slipped the key into the door, and the second he got it open, I pushed him in it. Before we closed the door behind us, we were kissing. Tony locked the door quickly, and I grabbed him, giggling. We pulled our jackets off. We moved in unison as we spun around. I started undoing the buttons on Tony's shirt but couldn't get them undone. I stumbled and laughed.

"I can't get it off, Tony!" I said.

He fiddled with the buttons and managed to get the top few off while I undid the bottom few. He pulled my t-shirt over my head. We both slipped our shoes off, and Tony leaned in and kissed me. I pulled back and undid first his belt then his pants. I pulled them down, stepping on them with my bare feet so Tony could step out of them. He kissed me and then ran his lips down to my neck where he kissed it, undoing my pants at the same time. We somehow made our way down the rest of the hallway and into our bedroom. Tony had retreated to my lips and was kissing me hard. He pushed me onto the bed and laid on top of me. I rolled him over and pushed him farther back on the bed, to the top. I crept foreword. I used my hands to run up his entire body, starting at his toes, running my hands up his legs, then his thighs, next his bare chest, and then into his hair, leaning in to kiss him. I felt him push his tongue into my mouth. His hands ran through my hair, him kissing me harder. I pulled back, gasping for breath, and Tony smiled. We made love. Once we had finished, Tony collapsed on top of me, breathing hard. Both of us were still pretty hammered, and I could still feel the buzz.

"How are you doing baby?" I asked.

"I'm okay," he breathed, "You?"

"I'm good," I said, then smiling, "But I'm not done yet."

I flipped him over and began kissing him. We made love again before we both were completely worn out. Tony lay on his back, panting. I wrapped my arms around his muscular chest and laid on my stomach, my head and upper body on his chest, my body to the side. He wrapped his arms around my bare back and pulled the sheet up to our waists. He kissed me on the head.

"Goodnight sweetie," he said, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, content in the arms of my beloved.


	14. Care to assist me

PLEASE Read AND Review!!! :)

I woke up, warm and comfy between the sheets. I rolled over, eyes still shut, the sun shining through my eyelids, to find Tony's warm body next to mine. It seemed he was asleep, so I put my hand on his bare chest and the other on his head, stroking his hair. He started to stir, slowly opening his eyes and smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi," he said sleepily.

"Did I wake you up Sweetie?"

"No. Even if you had I wouldn't have minded."

I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "

What do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I want to get out of this house," I said, as it had been awhile since we had left the house, and I was starting to crave fresh air.

"Okay. Do you want to go to lunch?"

"Sure," I said, smiling at him.

The phone rang. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Naturally," Tony said, leaning over to the bedside table to get the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi, Jack."

He put his hand to the phone after listening for awhile then telling Jack to hold on.

"Jack's invited us to a restaurant club place for dinner. Wanna go?"

"Okay," I said, crawling out of bed and walking over to the bathroom to turn on the shower.

I felt Tony's eyes follow me as I walked, and I grinned. I heard him tell Jack that we would go, and he got the details and name of the place. He came into the bathroom and pulled out his toothbrush.

"We have to be there at eight," Tony said.

"All right," I said from the shower, "What are we going to do till then?"

Tony leaned his head into the shower.

"Can I get in there with you?" he asked, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"Do you even care what my answer is?" I said, smiling.

"No. Either way I'm getting in."

He opened the shower door and came in, kissing my neck.

"Sweetheart, I have shampoo in my hair," I said, laughing at the fact my shoulders were soapy and he was still kissing them.

"So?"

"So, it's bad for you to ingest that stuff," I said, turning around to face him so that he had to stop kissing my neck.

"I got you to turn around didn't I?" he said deviously.

He leaned in and kissed me. I laughed at him and turned my back on him, washing the shampoo out of my hair. I loved making him work for it.

"Come on," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Is this all you ever feel like doing?" I asked him, smiling.

He was cute when he begged. Plus, when he was in this kind of a mood I could get him to do anything I wanted. It's not like I wasn't in the mood, or I didn't want to, it was more that it was fun to play with his mind a little, confuse him.

"No, I feel like doing other stuff too. We're going to dinner tonight, that's something else."

I smiled as he put an arm around my waste, resting it on my stomach.

"You know, you need to take a real shower too. Before we go out," I said, eyeing him. He pouted slightly and then smiled playfully at me.

"Care to assist me?" he asked.

"Hmm, I dunno," I said, turning my back on him so he couldn't see me putting shampoo in my hands.

"Come on," he said again. I paused, standing absolutely still for a second, my back to him, trying to make him think that I was considering his offer.

"Okay," I said suddenly, turning quickly and rubbing the shampoo into his hair.

"Hey!" he said, laughing.

"That's what you get!" I said, messing up his hair as I ran shampoo through it.

I giggled as he fought to touch any part of my body he could reach. I turned around and started putting conditioner in my hair when Tony jumped up behind me.

"Well, it's my turn then!" he said, ruffling up my hair.

I turned around and stared him down. He looked like a schoolboy in trouble with the principal. I laughed and kissed him.

"You are so adorable," I said, pulling back from him.

He leaned down slightly and pecked me on the neck. He started to kiss me quickly all over the face. I laughed and tried to fight him off.

"Aww, you are so adorable," he said in a jokingly mocking way.

"Great. So now let me wash out my hair!"


	15. I had a really nice time

Sorry its been so long... the more reviews i get the more insperation i'll have to continue so please, REVIEW!!! :) This is kinda short but the next part will be better. enjoy.

Once we had both dressed, we started talking about where we were going to go.

"Let's just go to lunch, come back home, and then go to dinner," I said.

"Okay," Tony said.

"Where do you want to eat?" Tony asked.

"I dunno; you choose." Tony began to drive, not telling me where we were going.

He held my hand while he drove. As we neared, I realized where we were going. I turned and looked at him. Without even looking at me he just smiled. We were going to the restaurant we had had our first date at. It was a small Italian restaurant, and I loved it. Once there we got a table and sat down. It was really romantic. We drank red wine with our food and held hands across the table. We had been there countless times, but I always loved it. When we finished, we paid and left. We walked around the lake in the park, watching the ducks and chatting about anything but work or the last couple days. Then we drove home, hand in hand.

"I had a really nice time," I said once at the door, pretending it was our first date, and looking down nervously.

Tony smiled and played along.

"Me too."

"Well, uh, goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said, glancing up at me.

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I put my hand to his face and pulled him close to me, intensifying the kiss. I pulled back.

"So, would you like to come in?"

"Definitely," Tony said, smiling.

Once inside we quit playing and lunged for each other, kissing eagerly. By the time we made it to the bedroom shirts and pants were gone, and Tony pushed me onto the bed, pinning me beneath him. He kissed down my stomach and onto one thigh. He ran his hands up and down my legs, kissing my stomach and then my neck teasing me. I smiled briefly before my lips were pushed onto his, entrapped in a passionate kiss. He ran his hand lightly over my shoulder making me shiver. We made love, collapsing into each other's arms and drifting off to sleep, exhaustion overcoming us.


	16. I don't know what to say

Sorry its been awhile but ive gotton NO reviews.... so i dont even know if anybody's reading this... tear :)

I woke up first and got into the shower, rinsing off before we went out. When I walked out of the bathroom, Tony was snuggling into the comforter, eyes open, staring at me.

"Sweetheart, we need to get ready for dinner," I said, walking over to him, kissing him lightly on the lips, still drying my wet hair with the towel.

"Okay," he said, standing up and walking into shower.

I hardly ever wore skirts these days, and when I did, it was usually in a dark color that went with the rest of a business suit. When things settled down more, I would be able to wear my flowing, light skirts again, the ones I loved. I picked out a pink flowing skirt and an off white, causal top. I left my hair down, opposed to pulling it back which I usually did for work, and wore flip flops. Tony put on some tight fitting jeans and a t-shirt that looked amazing on him, covering it with the jean jacket I bought him.

"You look hot," he said, coming out of the bathroom where he had been adorably trying to make his hair not stick up.

I smiled at that. He walked over and put his arms around me.

"You don't look to shabby yourself," I said, straightening out the collar on his jacket, which had been folded half down half up.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready" I confirmed, grabbing my purse.

He took hold of my hand and led me out the door. I locked it as he started the car. The car ride over consisted of flirtatious glances in each other's direction and sly looks in the opposite direction when caught by the other one. Once there, Tony opened the door for me, closing it behind me, but before I was able to escape he pressed me against the car door and kissed me.

"Tony!" I said, shocked by him.

"Don't look so surprised," he said, taking my hand and leading me into the place, wiping my lip gloss off his mouth. I traced a finger around my mouth to remove it where it was smeared. "It was all I could do to stop myself groping you in public," he said, the corners of his mouth curving into a smile.

He drew me close to him and we giggled, almost nose to nose, walking into the place. My arm was around his neck, keeping him close to me and his was around my back, our bodies turned into one another while we were staring at each other, cracking up. A loud burst of sound made us look into the main part of the restaurant for the first time.

"Surprise!"

It seemed the whole of CTU was there, or at least everyone who wasn't completely against Tony's pardon. We looked around shocked. This was less formal then usual CTU gatherings, where Tony and I usually acted as a couple but never displayed as much affection as we were now. Tony looked at me questioningly, and I looked back, completely confused.

"We thought we'd offer our congratulations. You're free, and everybody wanted to honor you as a loyal agent and a great person," Jack said.

"I don't know what to say," Tony said dumbfounded, still holding onto me.

"Just have a drink!" Ray Thomas shouted from the back.

Everybody laughed and muttered their agreement. The atmosphere became more relaxed as talking started again, and people began to approach Tony. I saw some of the girls with drinks in their hands and began to go over to them. But as my hand drifted from Tony's neck down his arm and onto his, he grabbed it pulling me back to him.

"I'm here to be with you," he said, his eyes slightly pleading. He looked so adorable; it seemed he wanted me to be with him while he talked to people.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to get us some drinks, okay?" I said, my hand on his chest, talking quietly to him as people were still around.

"Okay," he said, and smiled at me.

I felt his eyes on my back and looked over my shoulder, motioning for him to listen to what people were saying to him. I turned back around with a smile on my face, approaching the bar. I ordered a glass of rum and a rum and coke for me, and went back over to Tony, handing him his drink. Chase and Kim walked over.

"Nice to see you guys got in okay," said Kim, sniggering. "I have to say, it was kinda cute seeing Michelle push you into the house and kiss you," she continued to Tony.

I giggled looking down at the ground, slightly embarrassed.

"I only have a vague memory of last night," I said, "But somehow I remember that part."

I smiled at Tony who kept a strait face, although his eyes were beaming at me. After some talking and drinking, people began to sit down at tables. It seemed they had rented out the small restaurant bar for the night. Jack, who had brought Kate with him, tapped his glass lightly, standing up.

"I'd just like to say, congratulations Tony, you don't belong in handcuffs," Jack said.

Tony stood up.

"Thank you all for being here. It really means a lot to me. I am now, however, going to change the subject of my almost imprisonment, to something more fun, if you don't mind," he said.

Everybody laughed and someone in the back said, "Amen to that."

"I know I will probably get killed for this later, but as I've had three years of concealing my affection for this woman," he nodded down at me, "I thought I'd make up for lost time once more before we go back to 'normal'."

I looked at him in a 'what are you doing?' kind of way. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Our anniversary was a couple days before this last day from hell," he began, receiving a laugh from some of the people, "but caught up in the hectic time we didn't have time to celebrate. But," he continued, "I still have this, which I was planning on giving you tonight, not knowing there would be the whole CTU staff here," he said, everybody now laughing.

He pulled out a long velvet jewelry case, and slowly opened it as silence fell. I gasped. There was a gorgeous gold chain with a small diamond beautifully placed in a gold setting. I picked it up, staring in disbelief, glancing up at him. I smiled, next hitting him in the arm, dropping my smile.

"Tony, we can't afford this," I said.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Would you shut up for just one second and stop worrying," he said with a grin, pulling the necklace out of my hand and putting it around my neck. I smiled at him, still blushing furiously from being in front of all my coworkers.

"I'll kiss you later," I grumbled happily, pulling him into the chair next to me.

Pretty much everybody heard me tell him I would kiss him later, and as they all laughed, I leant over and placed a kiss on his awaiting lips.


	17. This was wonderful

Sorry its been awhile... but here it is!!! Please read and REVIEW... the more reviews i get the more encouraged i am to keep writing! :)

After people ate they began to stand up, go to the bar, and mingle among each other, just talking. Tony finally seemed comfortable, and he stayed and talked to some of the guys while I went and talked with the girls. About a half hour later, everybody was up, and it was quite a nice little party. While talking, I noticed Tony sitting by himself at one of the center tables, rubbing his eyes. I excused myself and walked towards him, knowing the girls were probably watching but not caring. I sat down in the chair next to him and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, his neck clearly exposed as his face was pointing down to the ground. 

"You okay sweetie?" I asked him, placing my other hand on his hidden face.

He seemed to relax a little at my touch and he looked up at me.

"Yeah," he said, "It's just-"

He cut himself off, resting his head right below my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him on his head, getting up to get him another drink. I went to the bar and ordered another rum. I walked back over to where Tony was sitting and sat down next to him, handing him his drink. He looked up at me slightly when he took a sip and closed his eyes as the liquor touched his lips.

"Baby, we can go home anytime," I said.

I was really worried. I knew that Tony was upset. I think it was a shock for him to see everybody after almost being put in prison.

"Sweetheart," I said, my hand behind his neck, kissing him under his eye on his cheek.

"Yeah, okay," he said, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

I stoked his hair and kissed him on the side of the neck.

"What do you wanna do?" I whispered in his ear.

"Let's go home," he said, kissing me quickly on the mouth.

"Okay," I said. I stood up, and he grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers in mine.

"Jack," I said, walking up to him and putting my free hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey. Are you guys leaving?"

"Yeah. It's late, and we should get going. Thank you so much; this was wonderful," I said.

"Yeah, well, I hope you guys had a good time," Jack said.

"We did; thanks Jack. I'm assuming we are still on for watching football tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Chase and Kim are coming too right?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Tony said.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then," I said.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand, Tony's head resting on my shoulder. We drove home and got into the house.

"You okay honey?"

"I'm fine," Tony said, going into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed.

I sighed and went into the bedroom after him. He hadn't even bothered to turn the light on and I could see the pain reflected in his eyes. I bent down and slipped off his shoes, next stepping out of mine. I climbed on top of him, putting one of my legs on each side of him, my arms around his neck, our bodies pressed up against each other. I kissed him all over the face, starting on his cheek, then under his eye, on his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips. As I pulled my lips back from his he leaned forward and pulled my lips back onto his. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, putting his hands on my thighs, underneath my skirt. As he pulled my shirt over my head, I leant down and kissed him again.

"C'mon," I said quietly, "let's have a bath."

Tony nodded. He was really in a down mood and needed me to be there to take care of him, like he did for me when I was sad. I began to unbutton his shirt. Once he was down to his boxers we went into the bathroom, and I started the water. Tony sat down on the side of the bathtub. There was almost a hopelessness about him, a weakness. I removed the rest of my clothing and he did the same and we got into the bubble bath. I sat behind him with a sponge and spread foam all over his body. He laid back onto me and closed his eyes. I could tell he was relaxing in the foaming water. I had lit candles so that it was dark enough for him to relax but so that I could still see. Finally he seemed calmed down, so I got out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around me, and then around him. I blew out the candles and walked him into bed. He grabbed his boxers, and I put a t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms on. Tony crawled up onto my chest and rested his head there, both arms around my body. I stroked his hair as he drifted off, next whispering an, "I love you," to his sleeping form, then closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	18. God I almost lost you

_So, here's the next part... please **REVIEW!!! **i really like them and they really do encourage me to continue!! Thanks! :)  
  
_ Everywhere I looked there was blood, death and decay. People with painful skin blemishes, dying, moaning, screaming in agony as they were slowly tortured to death. Endless worrying, fear, pain and pity. A woman screaming that she wasn't infected, loudly pleading that if she cried hard enough, the unimaginable wouldn't be true. An old couple holding hands as they bled from the nose and wore faces of utmost pain, pushing through the pain to be able to be to live together for as long as possible. Gael suffering. Gael dead. Tony in the hotel, holding his neck, collapsing, dying.

"No," I cried, opening my eyes to the bedroom.I was crying so hard; I turned over to feel that Tony was next to me. He was slowly breathing up and down. I continued to sob uncontrollably, the images of agonizing death still haunting my thoughts, filling my head, unable to vanish them. Not wanting to wake Tony, I crawled out of bed, stumbling slightly into the bathroom. I bent down and turned on the water, splashing it onto my face and putting my mouth under the water to drink out of the faucet. I tasted tears mixed in with the water and sank onto the tile floor, leaning against the bathtub, curling up into a ball. 'Tony's alive; he's okay,' I had to say over and over to myself. As tears ran down my damp face I spread my legs out in front of me and laid my head on the porcelain tub. But as the thought of Tony on the operating table, shooting and killing the man at the hotel and his wife's reaction, grief, and blame, and then Gael asking me to tell his wife and kids that he loved them, I choked up and began sobbing out loud again, wrapping my arms around my knees, tears streaming down my face and chin as I grabbed my chest, the physical effects of my crying taking a toll on me. As I sobbed harder, I reached over and threw up into the toilet. I leaned on the side of the bathtub, crouched in front of the toilet, feeling so physically ill that I wasn't sure if I was going to be sick again or not. I was hot, flushed and overheated. I felt nauseous, dizzy and weak. I felt as though the pain was overcoming me, making it difficult to breathe at all. I blinked and felt my long wet eyelashes hit my face. I put my head back and tried to swallow through my pain."Michelle," said Tony softly, walking into the bathroom in his boxers, squinting at the brightness of the bathroom light.

I had closed the door to the bathroom so as not to wake him. I looked up at him, face shining with tears, and saw the devastation and caring in his eyes. He sank down to the floor and wrapped me in his arms. This didn't help me stop crying, but in the reverse, made me cry harder. I thought of all the times I had almost lost him, all the times I had been terrified I would never see him again. I pulled away from him as I threw up again, the thought of never seeing him again, of all the things that could've happened to him, overwhelming me. He held my hair back, next standing up and filling a cup with water, sinking back onto the ground and handing it to me. He wrapped his arms around me again. I took the water thankfully and once I cleaned up my mouth, I settled back into his arms, sobbing in near hysterics. He kissed the top of my head, cuddling his face into my curls.

"Sweetheart its gonna be okay," he whispered softly."God I almost lost you," I sobbed, slipping down him and now hiding my face in his chest."I know, I know," he said in a soothing voice, "I almost lost you too. But we're both still here, and we're both alive. We survived, and we can still be together forever.""Oh I love you," I said in a clearer, breathy voice, my crying becoming silent.I put my hand on his face and with clear desperation, kissed him. He kissed me back, putting his hand on my free one and the other on my face. I pulled back and leaned my head onto his. He reached over with the hand on my face and wiped underneath my eyes."You are never going to lose me," he said firmly, jaw set and eyes resolute.My lip quivered as I looked at him. A couple strands of my hair were in front of my face, and with a softened expression he gently brushed them away from my face, tucking a few curls behind my ear and smiling softly at me."No," I said, finally finding my voice, "I never am. And you will never lose me. You're my world Tony."Tears streamed down my face as flashes of that day continued to prance across my mind. But the one image that stood the strongest, the one that was able to help me control my grief, was the image of Tony, right in front of me, still there, still loving me, still mine."And you're my world Michelle," he said, lowering his lips to mine and kissing me so softly that when he pulled back slightly, the only thing that reassured me that it had happening was the lingering tingle on my lips and the shiver that ran down my spine, the shiver I got every time I felt his lips touch mine, the one that I knew had something to do with how deep my love for him ran.

It was engraved in every bone of my body.


	19. Watch and learn Almeida

I cried until there were no tears left, but I felt my body still shaking. I was so tired; my head was spinning. I just needed to rest. Half asleep I felt Tony lift me up and carry me, next feeling the comfort of our mattress beneath my back. Before I knew it, I was feeling bright light shining through my eyelids and Tony's lips trailing kissed down my shoulder. I turned over to face him.

"Good morning sweetheart," I said.

"Morning baby," he said, gently stroking my cheek.

"What do you want to do today," I asked him.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno," I answered, grinning.

We laid there for awhile, holding hands. After awhile he started naming stuff we could do.

"Do you want to, walk around the park?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Okay, well something nice and low key or something really fun?"

I grinned.

"Something really fun."

He grinned at me, looking a lot more into it now. Seeing as we hadn't done much in awhile, the normal walk around the park didn't seem quite as appealing to either of us than it sometimes did.

Later that day, I was standing in a yard with various multicolored objects around to hide behind. Dripping in paint, I reached into my bag, sneaking around the object to where Tony was looking in the other direction. Before he knew what had happened paint was streaming down his face from where I had popped the balloon on his head. This was an activity we had done in the beginning of our relationship, after both having previously confessed thinking it was so fun. Tony swore but smiled and threw the balloon already in his hand at me, which splattered in front of me. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him, who in response charged forward while reaching into his bag and popped the balloon purposefully on the top of my head, so it wouldn't drip too much into my face. I was worse at aiming, but Tony always managed to make it so that I could still see, except when I really pissed him off by completely soaking him. He nuzzled his nose with mine getting green paint on me and kissed me. About a second after he kissed me I popped a balloon on his knee, and a second later he got me on the back. We split apart giggling stupidly like kids. I loved doing the stupid, childish stuff with him. It was such a contrast to what we usually dealt with at work. He threw a balloon that hit me in the leg, giving me just enough time to nail him just above his hip. Our white suits were covered in splotches now, and we both only had a couple balloons left. I ran around the corner and hit him at the same time he got me, then slipped on a balloon. I started to laugh.

"You okay?" he asked, laughing a little bit but making sure I was really alright before he brushed it off.

I pulled him to the ground too.

"Just perfect," I said.

He brushed a piece of blue hair out of my eyes and kissed me briefly on the lips.

"Ready?" he asked.

"To go?"

"Yeah, usually you only go two rounds," he said, teasing me.

I nudged him playfully in disagreement.

"Watch and learn Almeida," I said, moving around so I was on top of him on the ground, our faces very close.

I got him good in the shoulder and neck and stood up and ran, giggling at his expression, and waiting for his retaliation.

We walked into the house, our hair matted with pain which also lined our faces where the wipes hadn't removed it. We held hands, heading towards the shower. We both immediately discarded our clothing and turned the water on. I felt so gross I had to get this paint off me. I got into the shower and Tony came after me. I rinsed my hair out and then moved aside so he could do the same. Green and blue paint ran down his shoulder. He watched me watching him and came towards me, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me softly on the lips, resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you," he said after a moment.

"I love you," I returned staring him in the eyes.

"We'll get through this," he said softly, referring to late last night.

"I know," I said quietly, pulling his head down to mine.

I knew we would be okay. I loved him, and he loved me, and with that, we could get through anything.

For now this is the end of this story. I'm not gonna say it's the forever end though because I may want to come back to it later. So for now this is the end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please REVIEW! And tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
